Silk and Cotton
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: A slave, forced to escape Sakura Manor and his love because of the chaos which the actions of Mikan Sakura ensued. [Medieval AU.]


_**Silk and Cotton**_

**By Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 1046)

* * *

Ruka never knew why the world hated him so much.

For the twenty years he had lived, he spent the large majority of the time sweeping floors, wiping tables, stacking chairs. It was a repetitive cycle of cleaning and washing, as well as answering to the countless orders of the elite. He was abused, taunted, spat on, and tortured, and he had no idea how things could have gotten any worse.

However, he was quickly wronged by a blazing rumour in the manor that the first daughter of the Sakuras was having an affair with a peasant.

Mikan Sakura's father was in a rage – ordering his trusted friends to arrest all of the slaves working for him in the manor. He placed no mercy on anyone, even the older maids who had worked for his _father_ when he was younger, and the wise butlers who diligently poured his wine every night.

Ruka was one of the two people in the Manor who managed to escape the ruthless bloodshed and arrests, and he was waiting at the train station for the other person, in order to flee the terror of Sakura Manor.

He was distressed at the fact that because of the chaos Mikan Sakura and the slave she was having an affair with caused, he was forced to separate from the woman he loved. Ruka wanted to go back and hold her in his arms again, but he knew that he didn't have the courage which his best friend Natsume had.

Ruka hated the fact that he was scared so easily. He assumed that she hated him for leaving her in the havoc-filled Manor, and he couldn't take it. He didn't want her to hate him, but he told himself repeatedly that he deserved it.

As one of the young male slaves working for Lord Sakura, he knew that he was one of the people of whom were going to be questioned – and tortured for confessions. However, when he and Natsume were about to escape together, the guards had immediately caught up to them – holding the two men by the arms and forcing them back into the Manor.

But all of a sudden, Natsume kicked away the guards who were holding Ruka, and the blonde man was suddenly free to run. Ruka had refused, as the guards were attempting to stand up straight again and recapture him.

His best friend had pleaded one more time for Ruka to escape alone, with a final shocking statement.

"I'm the one who had an affair with Mikan Sakura."

_I know you, Natsume. You're a liar. _

Ruka was saddened by the fact that his best friend had lied – thus provoking the naïve guards – in order to save him, and he had easily read the knowing smirk on the dark haired man's face before he was forced to run away.

The blonde man fingered the hem of his shirt as he continued to wait. He had always grown up wearing nothing but rough cotton clothes. As a slave, he wasn't granted with the luxuries that even the middle-class received, but he never really want anything lavish or showy.

Ruka knew that the more higher-class members of society gained, the more they had to lose.

And as a slave, he basically had nothing to lose – other than the cotton shirt and pants he donned, as well as the two people he cherished the most.

It was why he was relieved to finally escape from the drama-filled Sakura Manor – to be free from the many restrictions, obligations, and accusations. Despite his less-than-great life in slavery, he knew that he wouldn't be any happier if he was of a higher class. His life as a peasant itself handed his a lot of drama and friendships, as well as sweet, class-free romances.

All because of the cotton clothes he wore – with smudged dirt and proof of his hard work.

"Ruka!"

His head snapped up at the all-too-familiar voice – he hadn't expected _her _to arrive. He couldn't believe his eyes when he looked up at her – not only because of her presence alone, but what she was wearing.

Ruka had expected to see her in a dress made of the finest purple silk, which trailed behind her feet. He expected to hear the sound of heels against the concrete as she walked. He expected her hair to be pinned up in delicate curls and soft braids.

His breath was knocked out of him when he saw that she was wearing _cotton._

However, Ruka had to admit that he didn't see her as any less divine.

"W-What are you doing here?" He stuttered as she comfortably stood herself next to him, without a concern about anyone who could see them.

He was actually expecting Nodacchi, the main butler of the house, to join him.

"Nodacchi secretly let me free, and I was able to escape the Manor with him," She answered, with a relieved smile on her lips. "But he said that he had other matters of attend to, after he dropped me off here."

"But why are you wearing…?" He couldn't finish his sentence, as he gestured towards her clothing – which looked like his own clothes, but designed for females.

"Oh, this? I wore this in order to not draw attention. Hotaru lent it to me. What do you think?" She asked, as she gleefully spun in a circle for show.

Ruka could feel a grin forming on his lips. He was amazed that she wasn't at all angry at what he did, as well as the fact that she was able to join him in escaping – or when he thought about it more carefully, _eloping._

"It looks good on you, Mikan."

He had once doubted his relationship with Mikan Sakura, because of what they wore – she would always wear the finest silk, and he the roughest cotton. But in the end, he fell in love with her, and she fell in love with him, despite the restrictions and possible consequences involved.

However, as she donned the same clothing as him, he felt at ease. Ruka was able to grab onto her hand, without feeling heavy inside.


End file.
